onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Episode 558.png
Image Just unlock the page or revert it back to the one Kuro uploaded. Klobis is the only one who wants his version. SeaTerror (talk) 08:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Using the official four images is the perfect way to avoid such edit wars. So, I support Klobis' version. If klobis gets his official image up first then fine, and if kuro gets hers up first, it should stay. Kuro's is bigger and a higher quality than the one Klobis picked, so hers is better. --Galaxy9000 (talk) 11:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Same as sff9 said. Toei puts up four images every week, and those are the four images Klobis uses for the page. If we use those every week (as we have been for ages), then there are no arguments as to what the images should be. The images don't need to be bigger/higher quality, because they're thumbnail size in the infobox. 15:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Kuro's image was first. Klobis is doing this for no reason at all. SeaTerror (talk) 16:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The thing is... the only one who reverts it is Klobis. Kuro made hers first, so it should take priority here. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No, we should use the official one, which is Klobis's image. Oh and Kuro is a guy lol. 04:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright then by this logic we should use only official translated names for episodes and chapters instead of fansubs/scanlations and original translations. Let's also change Bon Kurei to Bon Clay since that is what Funimation uses. SeaTerror (talk) 07:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Irrelevant. We're not talking about translations. The images are official from Toei. Nope. If you want to use something that's only official then you should only be wanting to use Viz and Funimation titles. Same with character names. The image is fine how it is. Klobis was just doing it for no reason at all. SeaTerror (talk) 16:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The anime is made by Toei. The four images are provided by Toei. Toei is to the anime as Oda is to the manga, while Viz and Funimation are merely licensees. So...why exactly are you trying so desperately to bring them into this discussion? 16:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Why are you so desperate to keep that cloth over your eyes? The obvious point made is that if you wanted to use purely official shit then you would want to also rename all episode and chapter titles to make them official. There is nothing wrong with Kuro's image. SeaTerror (talk) 16:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Except you never made this point for the exact reason Zodiaque gave. We're not talking about official licensed companies here. This is irrelevant. The four images are official in that they are chosen by Toei, the creator of the anime. Official means official. Change everything else that isn't official then you can complain about this image. There is absolutely nothing wrong with using our own images anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) unlock unlock pls, I can't upload the title card